Star Trek: Totalitarianism and Fascism
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: When Dr. McCoy leaves for a one month vacation to a very peaceful planet, Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty are ordered by Starfleet Command to go settle a dispute on a planet near by in the galaxy. When they get there, they are forced to go undercover...as Nazis and get rid of a leader as terrifying as Hitler!


**Chapter 1:**

The USS Enterprise was in orbit of the lovely planet, Calypso IX, for Dr. Leonard McCoy was taking time off after Captain James Kirk knew he had been under a lot of stress with his job, lately. As a way of showing his dear friend how much he meant to him, Captain Kirk had granted Dr. McCoy vacation to get away for a while and enjoy himself, while him, Spock, and Scotty went to do work on other planets during his absence.

Dr. McCoy was in the transportation room wearing an outfit he had worn when he had a mission dealing with the Archons, with Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty, as they gave their goodbyes to their beloved friend for a while. Dr. McCoy had two suitcases by him, as he talked to his three best friends before leaving.

"I'm gonna miss you, Bones," Captain Kirk spoke, sadly, but forcing a smile.

Dr. McCoy looked up and smiled.

"Jim, don't you worry; I'll be back in a month, and drive you crazy, again, as I fight with Spock about human emotions and logicality." Dr. McCoy chuckled, his eyes twinkling, as he looked at Spock. He had to admit it; he was gonna miss his pale skinned, hobgoblin friend.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Fascinating," Spock simply spoke.

Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy gave each other a hug.

"I'm glad you're getting a break from work; you've been under so much stress lately, and I felt horrible, when you had that emotional breakdown in your quarters." Captain Kirk spoke, feeling guilty.

"Oh, Jim, it wasn't your fault, but I'm thankful you're doing this for me." Dr. McCoy answered.

Scotty walked over, smiling, and hugged Dr. McCoy, as he did the same in return.

"Gonna miss yah, McCoy," Scotty said, with his heavy, southern, Scottish accent.

"Don't worry, Scotty; I'll be back in no time." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Hey, you enjoy that beautiful weather and sites, down there." Captain Kirk added.

"And go see some of those beautiful beaches, lad!" Scotty cried.

Dr. McCoy chuckled and put his hand on his belly.

"I'll see to it," Dr. McCoy answered.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty gave Dr. McCoy one last hug as a group hug, then Dr. McCoy walked onto the platform, turned around, and smiled at Scotty.

"Alright, Scotty…energize," Dr. McCoy said, with a great smile.

Scotty smiled back, knowing how much relaxation and fun Dr. McCoy was about to endure and pulled the lever up.

Dr. McCoy turned into gold sparkles, then teleported down to Calypso IX.

Captain Kirk heard his communicator make a beep, and answered it.

"Kirk, here," Captain Kirk answered.

"_I made it down here safely, Jim, and it's absolutely beautiful here_." Dr. McCoy spoke, from the planet's ground.

Captain Kirk chuckled, already missing his best friend.

"I'll see you in a month, Bones; we miss you," Captain Kirk spoke.

Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy said their goodbyes, then Dr. McCoy hung up, starting his one month vacation of enjoyment and tranquility. Captain Kirk sighed, and looked at Scotty, sadly. Scotty sighed and nodded back.

"I miss him, too, Captain, and he's only been gone for a minute." Scotty replied.

"Logically, it's normal to feel an empty vibe without Dr. McCoy here in presence." Spock stated.

"Are you saying you miss someone, Spock?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Captain, after being exposed to human behavior for so long, it starts to catch up, even with Vulcans." Spock spoke, flatly.

Captain Kirk chuckled, and the three of them left the transportation room and walked to another part of the ship.

**Chapter2:**

_Captain's Log, stardate 2949.5; Dr. McCoy has taken a one month leave of vacation time on Calypso IX, after being exposed to too much stress. I miss him, but I know he's having fun and enjoying himself on that beautiful, tranquil planet with beautiful cities and places to visit. I know he likes wildlife and quiet nature areas, so I assume he'll visit the lake and lay underneath a tree in a patch of grass and relax there for hours in peace. As we begin a month without our beloved Starfleet surgeon, Mr. Spock, Mr. Scott, and I have been ordered by Admiral Fredrickson to contact him as soon as possible. It sounded urgent, and we had no idea what to expect._

Captain Kirk was in his room with Spock and Scotty, as they contacted Admiral Fredrickson at Starfleet Command from Captain Kirk's computer. Captain Kirk sat in his chair, as Spock stood on his left, and Scotty on his right.

"Admiral Fredrickson, we have received your telegram sent to us from Starfleet Command. What seems to be the issue, sir?" Captain Kirk addressed, formally.

"Hello, Captain Kirk; I see you're not alone." Admiral Fredrickson answered.

"Just have my two top in command with me; what seems to be the problem, over there?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Captain, I'm sure you and your top two in command are well aware of the planet, Xenon VI." Admiral Fredrickson stated.

"Yes; Xenon VI hasn't had a stable form of government in the past century, why do you ask, Admiral?"

"A dictatorship has broke out on the planet, and the government's killing its own people."

"Why; what happened,"

"I don't know, Captain Kirk; that's what I hope you, Mr. Spock, and Mr. Scott can figure out and solve it."

"I will let Lieutenant Carlin know to divert to Xenon VI, as soon as I finish this conversation."

"Thank you, Captain; I want you to report to me, as soon as you've settled this dispute."

"Yes, Admiral; over and out."

Captain Kirk hung up and stood up from his chair then turned to face Spock and Scotty.

"Well, gentlemen, what do you think?" Captain Kirk stated.

" A dictatorship…you mean something like Hitler, Captain?" Scotty gasped.

"I don't know what it's like, Scotty, but it is indeed a dictatorship form of government that needs to be resolved."

"Captain, it would be logical if one of us were to stay on the ship; losing one of us would be illogical." Spock answered.

"Yes, Spock, and if Bones were here, I would agree, but he's not. I need both you and Scotty to come with me down to Xenon VI's surface." Captain Kirk stated.

"Who will be in command of the ship then, Captain?" Scotty questioned.

"Mr. Sulu is the only option, Scotty; he knows enough to run the ship."

"I guess it makes sense, Captain…but what will we do? How can we stop a form of totalitarian government?"

"I don't know, Scotty; Spock, what do you think?"

"Until we reach the planet's surface, there's no logical way to know what to do to resolve this conflict on Xenon VI." Spock answered.

"Alright," Captain Kirk answered.

He went to the communicator on the wall to notify Sulu to take command of the ship, as him, Spock, and Scotty were transporting down to Xenon VI once they had made arrival. Sulu said he'd be sure to let them know once they got to Xenon VI.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty put on clothing that would've been worn during the 1930s'-1940s' to blend in with the rest of the planet and to not let this government know who they actually were to keep the Enterprise safe from attack. They took their Starfleet uniforms with them, just in case in a backpack Scotty carried on him, along with Spock's tricorder, and their communicators and phasers.

The three men entered the transportation room, after being notified by Sulu, and stepped onto the platform. They turned around and faced Lieutenant Carlin.

"Lieutenant, energize," Captain Kirk ordered.

Lieutenant Carlin pulled the lever up, and the three men on the platform turned into gold sparkles, then vanished to the planet's surface.

**Chapter 3:**

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty had taken human form on the planet. They were in a city which resembled Nazi Germany during its period in power. The sky was a shade of dark purple, indicating it was night on Xenon VI. The three men saw many Nazi Germany flags waving on flag poles and hanging from buildings and windows. They were appalled at the sight they saw.

"Captain…this is awful," Scotty gasped, looking around in astonishment.

"Why would someone wanna follow the footsteps of someone such as Adolf Hitler?" Captain Kirk questioned, scanning the area.

Spock simply stared and looked around, seeing if anything was worth paying attention to.

"Quick, I hear something; hide!" Captain Kirk ordered, in a hush tone.

Him, Spock, and Scotty ran behind a building structure in an alley, as they listened in to what was going on. They heard a mob of hundreds of men marching. They suddenly heard glass shatter, guns firing, and people screaming bloody murder. The three men jumped at the horrific noises they heard.

"Great Scott; it sounds like someone's worst nightmare, over there." Scotty exclaimed, in a whisper.

"No one move, and no one make a sound, until I give command to do so." Captain Kirk ordered, softly.

Scotty quivered, frightened of what they would see once it was over. Spock simply stood there listening to the horrid manifestation occurring behind him, and Captain Kirk, though fearful, remained to stay cool and collected during the entire situation, like he usually did during any situation he faced.

When they heard footsteps coming near them, they quietly moved more into the alley, as the Nazis with torches, guns, and knifes marched around the corner to another part of the city and started destroying that part, then had vanished into the night, continuing their orders as given. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty ran out of the alley and faced the city that was behind them and gaped at their site. Buildings were on fire, people lay dead in the streets, broken glass was all over the streets, stores and restaurants were ruined and vandalized severely.

"Captain…" Scotty gasped, in horror.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty walked over to a person in the street. Spock knelt down and checked for a pulse with his fingers on the neck, since Dr. McCoy wasn't there to use his medical tricorder to check. Spock glanced up at Captain Kirk and Scotty before speaking.

"He's dead…and I assume the rest of these people are; they haven't been dead for long, though." Spock stated.

Captain Kirk nodded and looked to his left and saw there was more to the city; it seemed to never end to him.

"Well, I guess we have no other choice other than to go this way." Captain Kirk stated, pointing to his left. Spock and Scotty nodded and followed Captain Kirk to another part of the city.

They continued walking, seeing all the horrid things around them.

"Captain…what is this," Scotty quivered, mortified.

"I don't know, Scotty, but this looks a lot like Nazi Germany in the 1930s'-1940s'." Captain Kirk answered. They saw a TV screen in something that looked like a city square, and it came on with a frightening man wearing a Nazi uniform. He had deep, dark blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"Attention all in Xenon VI; our leader, Fuhrer Achim Himmler, will be speaking later tonight at 8:30 pm in the Xenon VI City Hall. Keep annihilating those cursed Lendras, and hail the Fuhrer!" The man said. A silent video clip of Achim Himmler came on the screen as the man talked, and that was probably the moment Captain Kirk was the most afraid. The man called Fuhrer Himmler looked exactly like Adolf Hitler…and he was just as evil.

"Captain…did you see that?!" Scotty exclaimed.

"Sadly, Scotty…I did," Captain Kirk answered.

"He looked just like Adolf Hitler did!"

"I know…that's what scares me most."

"The Lendras…they're one of the most peaceful life forms in the galaxy, though!"

"Correct, Mr. Scott; the Lendras came from their planet, Landra II, to do trading with the old Xenon VI president, President Konrad. President Konrad died from old age years ago, and Achim Himmler took charge of the government and become the ruler of a now fascist government." Spock stated.

"But why does he want to annihilate all the Lendras?!" Scotty cried.

"There was a war that broke out seven years ago, here, that Achim Himmler was a sergeant in the army force. His side lost, thus he one day heard someone tell him that it was the Lendras fault for them losing the war."

"And now we have another massive genocide taking place." Captain Kirk spoke, sadly.

"Captain, we've gotta do something." Scotty cried.

"What do you suppose we do, Spock?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"I think the logical idea would be to go discuss the matter with Achim Himmler himself." Spock answered.

"You crazy; you wanna end up killed like these innocent Lendras?!" Scotty cried.

"It's either that, or the genocide will continue until another war breaks out, causing more destruction and damage to this planet." Spock answered.

"Why do people like this even have to exist?" Scotty snarled, disgusted.

"I don't understand why either, Scotty, but we should probably find some Nazi uniforms to blend in with the rest of them, so we don't become under suspicion." Captain Kirk stated.

Spock and Scotty followed Captain Kirk, as the three men continued walking off more into the city, wondering how they were going to stop this genocide from going on any further.

**Chapter 4:**

After Spock used a Vulcan nerve pinch on three Nazi men, Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty were now in black Nazi uniforms. They walked out into the street with their uniforms on, though Scotty found his highly irritable.

"I can see why the Nazis were so cruel; this outfit makes me wanna bang a bagpipe into my head." Scotty cried.

"No matter how uncomfortable, Scotty, we have to wear it to protect us from being caught and know were working for the Lendras." Captain Kirk answered.

"Why can't we just tell them were working for Starfleet Command?" Scotty questioned.

"Achim Himmler is known for not liking Starfleet Command and the United Federation of Planets, but not as much as he hates the Lendras." Spock answered.

Captain Kirk sighed.

"Well, I think that we should get some sleep for the night, if we plan on having a good idea on how we're going to resolve this conflict, here." Captain Kirk stated, exhausted.

"Aye, Captain," Scotty answered.

"Acknowledged, Captain," Spock stated.

The three men continued walking, until they reached a hotel. They walked in and thought it was very fancy; their was satin red couches and sofas in the lobby, along with wooden oak tables and stands. The desk was a polished wood, too, and had gold bars at the top of the counter, as a pretty outline. In the corner was a hallway that lead either to elevators or to the areas where the pool, work out room, or arcade would be located.

Captain Kirk walked up to the desk with Spock and Scotty behind him.

"Good evening; I'm Mr. Kirk. My friends were wondering, if we could get a room here for a few nights?" Captain Kirk questioned.

The hotel manager glared at them for a minute before speaking.

"Where are you three from," The hotel manager asked.

"We're from another part of Xenon VI, the south part, if you will." Captain Kirk answered.

The hotel manager nodded and handed Captain Kirk a hotel key.

"You're on the fourteenth floor," The hotel manager said.

"Thank you," Captain Kirk answered.

"Hail the Fuhrer," The hotel manager did, as he put an arm out to the front at an angle, like the traditional Nazi salute from Nazi Germany.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty repeated the motion, and walked off to an elevator to go to their room.

The three men arrived to their room and settled in for the night.

"Well men…we got a long day ahead of us, tomorrow." Captain Kirk stated.

"Captain…I don't like this situation we're in." Scotty spoke.

"I don't either, Scotty, but we've been ordered by Starfleet Command to do so…so we have no choice." Captain Kirk stated, sadly.

"Captain, to get anywhere further, logically, we'll have to investigate this more in the morning, if we want to have full effect." Spock answered.

"Yes, Spock…well, good night, men." Captain Kirk said.

"Good night, Captain," Scotty answered back.

"Captain," Spock said.

The two men walked off to their rooms, leaving Captain Kirk to sleep on the sofa. He turned off the lights and lay down on the rather uncomfortable sofa he had to deal with. He lifted his head up slightly and looked out the window at the night sky. He sighed, as he thought of Dr. McCoy, wishing he were here.

"Good night, Bones…hope you're safe…wherever you are." Captain Kirk sadly, spoke. Captain Kirk yawned and fell asleep.

**Chapter 5:**

_Captain's Log, stardate 2949.7; Mr. Spock, Mr. Scott, and I have arrived to Xenon IV, and are astonished at the sights we've seen. This planet's government has been modeled after Adolf Hitler, and his Nazi party back in Nazi Germany during the 1930s'-1940s'. We still have yet to discover why this is and how we'll be able to demolish this form of government from doing any further damage to anyone regarding the Lendra race from Landra II. _

Morning had arrived, and Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty had got a head start before anyone else. It was around 6:00 AM, when they woke up, the sky still being dark and dreary, like their current situation. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty walked around in their Nazi uniforms holding their rifles tightly in their grasps, as they scanned more of the city.

"Captain, how do yah suppose we're gonna see the Fuhrer?" Scotty questioned.

"I don't know…he's probably highly guarded and always has security men with him." Captain Kirk stated, looking over yonder at more of the city ahead of them.

"We'll have to play chess, then," Spock stated.

"Chess…what will that do, Mr. Spock?!" Scotty snapped.

Spock turned toward Scotty and raised an eyebrow.

"The point of the game of chess, Mr. Scott, is to always think one step ahead of your opponent. If we even wanna have chance of getting passed security and guardsmen, we'll have to think one step ahead of Achim Himmler." Spock stated.

Scotty was about to shout something at Spock, but then decided to keep his mouth shut and simply just glare at him.

"Spock, that's brilliant…but where do we start?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"No other than a library and read up on this planet's history up until now, logically." Spock answered.

Captain Kirk nodded, and walked off with Spock and Scotty following not far from behind.

Captain Kirk , Spock, and Scotty eventually reached the library and started reading and going through books on the shelves, reading on the planet's past and current history. Scotty was on a computer doing research on Achim Himmler, while Captain Kirk and Spock scanned through books for answers. As Spock continued to gather information, Captain Kirk was growing highly irritable and impatient for answers.

"Spock, please tell me you've found something in one of those books." Captain Kirk pleaded.

Spock simply looked up.

"Nothing significant, Captain; I'll continue to look, though." Spock stated.

Captain Kirk moaned and leaned against a book shelf and sighed. He was getting tired of not having a plan on what to do.

Scotty was reading a recent article on Achim Himmler, when a TV screen turned on in front of them. The three men turned away for a while, until their eyes adjusted, then gazed their attention to the screen. It was the same man they had seen on TV speak last night in the city square.

"Good morning, fellow Nazi members; I gladly inform you that the speech our Fuhrer delivered last night was a major success, and we are now in the process in taking the next step in annihilating this alien vermin." The man spoke.

"The Lendras are not 'alien vermin'." Scotty growled, softly.

"Our Fuhrer will give another speech tonight at Grande Central Hall. Anyone who's anyone is welcome to attend. Please come and support our great leader. Serve our planet well, today, and hail the Fuhrer." The man spoke.

"We have to get to Grande Central Hall, tonight." Captain Kirk gasped.

"How do you suppose we get past all that security to talk to him, Captain?!" Scotty cried.

"All we need to do is get in to that speech gathering, first. After that, then we can plan how will get to talk to the Fuhrer in private." Captain Kirk answered.

"Aye, Captain," Scotty answered.

"Captain, there is a fair chance we will get caught…what do you suppose we do then?" Spock questioned, pointing out both possibilities.

"We'll decide on that, when we cross that bridge, Spock." Captain Kirk answered.

"I wish I were back on the Bridge." Scotty spoke, referring to the ship.

"I do, too, Scotty…I do, too." Captain Kirk spoke, worried.

The three men walked out of the library, knowing what they needed to do later that evening, when they were stopped by two Nazis coming towards their way.

"Excuse me; what do you think you three are doing here?" The tall Nazi asked.

"Uh, well, we were just checking the library out. We heard a rattle and assumed it might be a Lendra trying to hide. Nothing more than a simple mouse we took care of." Captain Kirk answered.

The two Nazis looked at each other, then nodded.

"Fair enough…have a good day, then." The tall Nazi called.

"Good day to you, gentlemen," Captain Kirk spoke.

"Hail the Fuhrer," The Nazi spoke, loud and proud.

The three men copied the motion and walked off to continue searching the city.

**Chapter 6:**

Hours passed by, and it was time for Achim Himmler's speech. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty walked by the guardsmen and did the salute to get in. They walked into a huge area, which looked like a huge gymnasium with a big stage in front. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty made sure to get first row, in order to be able to talk to Achim Himmler afterwards.

"Captain, how do you suppose we're gonna even get a chance to talk to him; it looks like he's vastly secured from stem to stern." Scotty cried.

"I've got an idea, but we have to do it quick, so no one else notices." Captain Kirk whispered.

"Like what, Captain,"

"Sshhhhhh…just follow my lead; we'll listen to his speech, then you'll see."

"…aye, Captain,"

Scotty sat back and tried to relax, though it wasn't entirely working the way he wanted it to. Spock seemed more than calm, sitting back and staring blankly at the stage, wondering how humans could have such an illogical emotion such as praise and worship. He found it highly irrational.

After two hours of cheering and chanting "Hail the Fuhrer", Achim Himmler was done speaking. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty quietly walked behind Achim Himmler to his office, which wasn't so far from where they were.

Achim Himmler unlocked his office door and walked in, when Spock and Scotty did a Vulcan nerve pinch on the two Nazis to knock them out. Spock had taught Scotty it once, when they had to escape from a hostage on Talos IV to find Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy.

The three walked in to find the more than terrifying man sitting at his desk working on papers. Captain Kirk and Scotty felt a more than uncomforting chill roll up and down their spine. He was even more frightening in real life than seen on TV. Whether it was because of what he was doing or the fact that he looked so much like Adolf Hitler did, both men didn't have enough courage to find out.

Achim Himmler looked up from his work at the three of them, puzzled for a minute.

"Can I help you, men," Himmler questioned.

Captain Kirk swallowed a huge knot in his throat, before he finally was able to speak.

"Good evening, Fuhrer," Captain Kirk croaked; he didn't realize how softly he was speaking, until Himmler looked at him, as if he didn't understand him.

"What you say," Himmler questioned.

"Good evening, Fuhrer," Captain Kirk spoke, in his somewhat normal tone of voice, now.

"Good evening; what can I do for you three?"

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty sat down in the chairs in front of Himmler's desk. Scotty sat on Captain Kirk's right, and Spock sat on Captain Kirk's left.

"We'd like to speak with you," Captain Kirk quivered, slightly.

Himmler eyed them for a moment then leaned back in his leather chair and put his legs on the desk, crossing his legs, as if this were some sort of game to him.

"About what," Himmler questioned.

"About how you're currently running Xenon IV's government." Spock answered, clearly.

Captain Kirk and Scotty shot frightened glares at him, as if they thought Spock had completely lost his mind.

"Oh, yes; isn't it marvelous," Himmler chimed.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, your current way of running things is highly irrational and illogical. It's modeled and structured after a form of government from planet earth during the 20th century which failed to succeed after its collapse in 1945, when its leader assassinated himself." Spock answered.

Scotty closed his eyes and shuddered violently.

Captain Kirk looked back at Himmler, who seemed to be starting to lose his patience.

"Huh, huh, never mind what he said, Fuhrer; he's a little drunk from the party we just held at my place to celebrate your victory." Captain Kirk stated.

Himmler chuckled, as if he weren't buying it.

"You," Himmler said, glaring at Spock. "Take off your helmet," Himmler ordered.

Spock looked over at Captain Kirk.

"Oh, Fuhrer, surely you don't mean that!" Captain Kirk laughed.

"I said it once, and I'm not gonna say it, again…take off…your helmet." Himmler snarled.

Spock sighed and slowly took off his helmet to reveal his Vulcan ears; they had been caught…red handed!

**Chapter 7:**

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty had been taken to a prison ward on another part of the city, somewhat far away from both the Grande Central Hall, and their hotel room. They stood there with their hands and legs tied together with their Nazi uniforms on, as they were whipped repeatedly by a leather belt on their backs, shoulders, legs, and arms. Captain Kirk flinched in pain, sometimes groaning softly, Scotty made soft whimpers, and Spock closed his eyes and flinched slightly.

The man that they always saw on TV, which was now identified as Sergeant Atticus Eberhardt, walked over to them, after their lashings were done, and stood right by Captain Kirk's side, eyeing him menacingly.

"Who are you three…foreigners? Aliens sent from somewhere else to kill our Fuhrer? Secret spies working for the Lendra government?" Sergeant Eberhardt snarled.

Captain Kirk wouldn't answer. He then walked over to Spock.

"And you; you're not a Lendra, that's for sure…where are you from?" Sergeant Eberhardt sneered.

Spock wouldn't reply.

Sergeant Eberhardt finally walked over to Scotty, who was shuddering, sniffling, and fighting back tears from fear.

"And you…you've been the most quiet; why don't you speak?" Sergeant Eberhardt snarled. Scotty shuddered and sniffled more, wanting nothing more than to go back to the Enterprise and read his Engineering books and work in the Engineering room or the Bridge. "You can't talk; ordered not to speak by whoever you were sent by…or do you simply fear us?" Scotty shuddered and sniffled even more, wanting this interrogation to be over with, already.

"We wish to speak to your Fuhrer," Captain Kirk finally spoke.

"Well, he certainly didn't wish to speak with you, now did he." Sergeant Eberhardt snarled.

"We won't speak unless it's to your Fuhrer."

"You three are stubborn as mules…you know what we do to people who don't talk?"

Captain Kirk looked over at Sergeant Eberhardt.

"We put them in our smoke chambers and slowly let them die on poisonous chemicals and smoke." Sergeant Eberhardt snapped.

Captain Kirk simply looked at Sergeant Eberhardt, not frightened much by him.

"You got two hours to talk, and if you still refuse to speak…" Sergeant Eberhardt paused and looked at the two Nazis in front of him. "Kill 'em…" He ordered. The two Nazis nodded and followed Sergeant Eberhardt out of the prison cell and walked off to another part of the prison.

Scotty sat down on a cot and started to weep.

"Scotty, knock that off; act like a man!" Captain Kirk ordered.

Scotty looked up and wept softly.

"I'm sorry, Captain…I just wanna go home." Scotty said, frightened.

"We all do, but we have a mission to finish." Captain Kirk commanded.

"How can we finish; we're locked inside a prison cell!"

"Stop worrying, Scotty; we've been in situations like this, before, we can find a way out of this one."

Spock stood leaning against the cell wall, thinking of something. Captain Kirk walked to Spock and looked at him.

"What do you think, Spock?" Captain Kirk questioned, not able to stand Scotty's incisive crying much more.

"At this rate, Captain, I'm not sure." Spock answered.

"Had you not have opened your big, Vulcan mouth, we wouldn't even be in here!" Scotty wailed.

"Scotty…calm down," Captain Kirk ordered, harshly.

Scotty went back to silently sobbing.

"Spock, you've gotta come up with an idea." Captain Kirk begged.

"The only idea I can think of is trying to pick the lock, Captain." Spock stated. After hearing this, a light bulb turned on in Captain Kirk's head.

"Spock, you're a genius," Captain Kirk cheered.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Logically, Captain," Spock answered.

Captain Kirk grabbed out his phaser and pointed it at the iron lock on the prison cell.

"Captain, what do yah think yah doing?" Scotty pleaded.

"Just wait for it, Scotty," Captain Kirk answered.

Captain Kirk fired at the lock and after about a minute of messing with it, the lock broke off, making the cage slightly open up. Scotty shot up and gazed at Captain Kirk.

"Spock, untie us," Captain Kirk stated.

Spock un-did Captain Kirk's hand trap, eventually freeing his hands. He unknotted his straps around his feet then released Spock and Scotty, as they were able to untie their own feet straps after freeing their hands. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty looked to check if the coast was clear, then ran out of the prison the opposite way the Nazis had entered out of, and they didn't stop running, until they reached their hotel room on the other side of the city.

**Chapter 8:**

"God, I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life, Captain!" Scotty gasped, as the three conversed in their hotel room in the main area. Scotty sat on the sofa, Spock sat on the floor, and Captain Kirk sat on a couch in the corner next to Spock.

"We escaped, that's the main thing," Captain Kirk answered, relieved.

"Captain, I think it would be logical to get in contact with the ship." Spock spoke.

Captain Kirk nodded and grabbed out his communicator to call the ship.

"Kirk to Enterprise, come in Enterprise, Enterprise, do you read me?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"_Enterprise to Captain Kirk; this is Mr. Sulu, how can I help you, Captain_?" Sulu answered.

"Mr. Sulu, how are things going up there?" Captain Kirk questioned, happy to hear Sulu's voice.

"_Everything up here's going fine, Captain. How are you, Mr. Spock, and Mr. Scott handling it, down there_?"

"Slowly, but I think we'll manage to stop this madness. Have you heard anything from Dr. McCoy?"

"_Dr. McCoy called a little while ago; he said he was doing just fine and enjoying his vacation. He sounded like his stress was getting better and happier than before_."

Captain Kirk smiled; he was glad to know his best friend was alright, and his vacation was just the medicine he needed to get better from his stress overload.

"Alright, Mr. Sulu, I'll talk to you later; Kirk out." Captain Kirk spoke, then hung up and went back to conversing with Spock and Scotty.

"Glad to hear McCoy's doing alright." Scotty spoke.

"Me too, Scotty," Captain Kirk answered, wishing he were there at the moment. "Anyways, back to our next plan; Spock, what do you suppose would be the next logical approach?"

"Considering that all of our current ideas have failed, the most logical thing to do would be to try a different approach on the subject of matter." Spock stated.

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Spock?" Scotty asked.

"So far, our plans have involved going through front doors, acting as if we belong here to begin with…maybe the only logical way to fulfill our mission is using a back door." Spock stated.

"Spock, I'm afraid we don't follow you, for once." Captain Kirk spoke, perplexed.

"In order to get in and talk to Achim Himmler, we have to play out our strategies carefully, so that the Nazis don't figure out what we're planning next. Air go, the back door reference I made earlier." Spock answered.

Scotty had a light bulb then turn on in his head.

"_That's _what you meant by 'play chess', Mr. Spock!" Scotty cheered.

"Correct, Mr. Scott," Spock answered.

"Mr. Spock, you're brilliant," Scotty cheered.

"That only means one thing, men." Captain Kirk said, with a smile on his face that read he already had an idea.

"What, Captain," Scotty questioned.

"It's time we got ourselves a checkmate in this here game of chess." Captain Kirk answered, sly.

**Chapter 9: **

The three men decided to stay in their hotel room the next day until night had fallen, to make sure the Nazis wouldn't find them and put them again in prison. As soon as it hit 5:30 PM, Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty put on their fresh new Nazi uniforms they had got on the way home, after Spock did a Vulcan nerve pinch on three Nazis by their hotel. They left their hotel and walked into the streets, wondering if Sergeant Eberhardt would make an announcement about an upcoming speech the Fuhrer would be making.

"Captain, where's the TV screen," Scotty questioned.

"Come on, we'll go to the city square." Captain Kirk answered.

The three ran off to the city square and sure enough, Sergeant Eberhardt was making an announcement about the Fuhrer.

"Fellow servers of The Party; I'd like to inform you that tomorrow evening, another speech will be given by the Fuhrer, as he tells us his final plan to the Lendras problem." Sergeant Eberhardt stated, coldly.

"I'd like to wipe that smug look right off his face." Scotty sneered.

"Easy, Scotty," Captain Kirk said, quietly.

"Hail the Fuhrer," Sergeant Eberhardt cried.

"Hail the Fuhrer," The fellow Nazis cheered in the city square, doing the salute, all except Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty.

The three of them walked off deeper into the city, into a part they had never been in while being here, so far. They heard sobbing coming not too far from them. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty ran off to see what it was, and found a girl in a dark alley crying, wearing ragged clothing and had dirt on her face. She looked up at them and screamed, then began to cry even more. Captain Kirk knelt down and hushed her, gently.

"Sshhhhhh; sshhhhhhhh; it's alright, you're alright," Captain Kirk spoke, softly.

"We're here to help you, lass." Scotty softly added.

"You're…you're not one of them?" She wept.

"No…I'm Captain Jim Kirk of the USS Enterprise. This is my First Officer, Mr. Spock, and my Chief Engineering Officer, Mr. Scott, or Scotty." Captain Kirk answered, kindly.

"Oh, God; Starfleet Command _did _come to save us!" She wailed. She latched onto Captain Kirk and sobbed. Captain Kirk hushed her, again, and comforted the young girl. She couldn't have been more than 19 years old, or a college student, but they indeed knew she was a Lendra, by how she was dressed and how she was terrified, when she first spotted them.

"You're alright…you're alright…no one's gonna hurt you, I promise." Captain Kirk spoke, kindly.

"Captain Kirk, you gotta stop Himmler, and his Nazis." The girl begged.

"Sshhhhhh; we're working on it, I promise you that."

"They're killing our people; what did we do so wrong to deserve this? I had to watch my own older brother be tortured and murdered! He was the last of my family I had."

"I know, I know; I'm so sorry this had to happen to your people. Out of all the living races out here in this part of the galaxy, you of all people didn't deserve this whatsoever."

"Captain Kirk, help us, please!"

"We will, we will; Mr. Spock, Mr. Scott, and I are gonna make sure this all ends and never happens, again. And when we're done, you and the rest of your people can return home to Landra II."

She nodded and continued to sob, not wanting to let go of Captain Kirk, for the fear of a real Nazi showing up after they left.

"Captain…we've got to help this poor people." Scotty gasped.

"I know, Scotty, and I intend to do so, just like you two do." Captain Kirk answered.

Spock and Scotty nodded.

Captain Kirk carried the girl off to a store that seemed to be abandoned and destroyed from the night they first got here. Captain Kirk placed her gently down behind a staircase in another room on a sofa and covered her up with a blanket.

"You stay here and sleep; no one will find you here." Captain Kirk said, softly.

"What if they come back," The girl cried.

"They won't; I promise," Captain Kirk answered back.

My girl nodded, though she continued to cry.

"Spock, give me the sedative in your tricorder's storage compartment Dr. M'Benga gave us to use in emergencies." Captain Kirk ordered.

Spock handed Captain Kirk the vaccine and gently injected the girl with it to make her relax and go to sleep; she was out within minutes.

"Alright, men; let's get going." Captain Kirk ordered.

Spock and Scotty nodded and followed Captain Kirk out of the store and our into the city.

**Chapter 10:**

The three men finally found Grande Central Hall, again, but went in through the back this time, which lead them into the kitchen of the place. They were busy making food for a huge banquet that they supposed Achim Himmler was having with somebody very important. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty quietly snuck out of the kitchen without anyone noticing them and entered the main hallway and started walking.

"Captain, do you remember where Himmler's office is?" Scotty questioned.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find it, Scotty; it'll be the one most secured." Captain Kirk answered.

Scotty nodded and continued walking with Captain Kirk and Spock. The three of them stopped walking, when they saw a door with two men standing guard at a door. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty instantly knew they had found the correct room.

"Captain, what now," Scotty whispered.

"Just follow my lead, Scotty." Captain Kirk replied.

He nodded and the three men walked towards the guards.

"Excuse me, men, but I could've sworn I saw someone breaking in back there." Captain Kirk said, pointing ahead of him to the left. The two guards turned their heads around, when Spock and Scotty gave them Vulcan nerve pinches to knock them out. The three opened the door to find Achim Himmler smoking a pipe, staring out the window. He turned around and took out his pipe.

"Gentlemen, how are you this evening?" Himmler questioned.

"Just fine, Fuhrer," Captain Kirk answered.

"What can I do for you this evening; I'm very busy, as you well know."

Captain Kirk was surprised that Himmler didn't recognize him, Spock, or Scotty.

"We'd like to discuss a matter of business with you." Captain Kirk answered, sounding casual.

Himmler stood there for a moment, not knowing how to respond, then finally signaled them to sit down. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty sat down in the leather chairs, once again, and eyed Himmler in the face.

"What can I do for you, gentlemen?" Himmler questioned.

"We'd like you to again tell us why it is we are killing off the race of the Lendras." Captain Kirk ordered.

Himmler chuckled, as if he loved giving the answer to his fellow Nazis.

"Oh, where do I begin; those Lendra rats are the reason we lost our war over seven years, ago. They're the reason for Xenon IV's failure and the reason our economy nearly collapsed into a heaping disaster. It wasn't until I took over did that change. Thanks to I, and you, men, we've rebuild what once was a great planet, a great nation…the Fatherland of all planets in this here's galaxy!" Himmler spoke, proudly.

"And how did you decide on this type of government?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"It was fairly simple, my good man; I read the texts from earth's past history and read on the most successful government forms of all times, and this, by far, has still remained at the top of the list."

Spock leaned over to Captain Kirk.

"He's right, Captain; Germany was destroyed, flat broke, and crumbled to the ground, when World War I had ended. After Adolf Hitler gained power, he made Germany one of the most leading countries in the world in less than a few worlds, once again strong and in charge." Spock whispered.

"It was a sick form of government, Mr. Spock…those people who served Hitler deserved to died." Scotty growled, softly.

"It certainly was, Scotty…that's why we're here." Captain Kirk whispered back.

Captain Kirk got up from his seat and walked over next to Himmler.

"Why do you blame the Lendras for Xenon IV's failure in the war?" Captain Kirk questioned.

Himmler turned to him and chuckled, slyly.

"Who else is their to blame; Landra II's the closest planet to us, and has pitied us for centuries, millenniums, even. Had it never been for their existence, I wouldn't had needed to bring this planet back to success after falling, greatly." Himmler snarled.

"But why the Nazis; surely, there was a better influence out there." Captain Kirk stated.

"None that is known of, yet," Himmler answered back.

"You're fighting fire with fire; we're only making more fire instead of extinguishing it."

Spock and Scotty looked at each other then back at Captain Kirk and Himmler. Captain Kirk silently approached Himmler closer and grabbed him quickly, turning him around to face the front, then took his pistol in his Nazi uniform and put it to the side of Himmler's head.

"What are you doing; help, guards! This man's gone mad!" Himmler shouted.

Two Nazis and Sergeant Eberhardt entered and gave Captain Kirk a death glare, then a look of shock, when they saw there was a gun pointed at their Fuhrer's head.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll shoot him!" Captain Kirk snapped.

**Chapter 11:**

Spock and Scotty shot up from their seats and pointed their pistols at the two Nazis by the door. Sergeant Eberhardt and the two men copied the exact motion, pointing their pistols at Spock and Scotty.

"We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way." Sergeant Eberhardt snarled.

"You fire at them, your Fuhrer's head comes off." Captain Kirk shot back.

Sergeant Eberhardt and the two Nazis lowered their guns, while Spock and Scotty remained to keep them up for defense for them, and their captain.

"Now, why do you blame the Lendras for your failure…and don't give me the crap that you've hated them for centuries and centuries or the fact they made you lose the war seven years ago." Captain Kirk ordered.

No one in the room answered; it was dead silence.

"You have no real reason…do you?" Captain Kirk sneered.

"There's a logical explanation, I can assure you." The taller Nazi said.

"There's no logical reason for killing off an entire race of innocent people!" Scotty snarled.

"Well, what do you know; he finally speaks!" Sergeant Eberhardt snapped.

"Where's that accent from?" The shorter Nazi demanded.

"None of yah Xenosian business!" Scotty barked.

The two Nazis, and Sergeant Eberhardt were silent after that.

"Now, look; this man has implanted nothing but lies in your minds for the past years…and now innocent lives have died because of this. Had you even read anything about early 20th century in earth history, you would know how cruel and conniving those Nazi demons were. 6,000,000 innocent Jewish people were exterminated and tortured to death in concentration and death camps, and if that didn't kill them, something else horrid did that wasn't necessary to begin with!" Captain Kirk ordered.

"These aren't Jews, sir," The taller Nazi said.

"You're right; these aren't Jews…but this is just as bad as a genocide as that one was." Captain Kirk snarled.

"The logical answer would simply be to stop this chaos from continuing any further and let the remaining Lendras return home to Landra II, where they can recover from these traumatic mental events." Spock spoke.

"Children have lost parents, spouses have lost their life long partners, sisters have lost brothers, fathers have lost daughters, mothers have lost sons, how do yah expect to make up for that?!" Scotty snarled.

"We don't wish to use acts of violence to end this, but we sure will, if that's what's necessary to end this insanity!" Captain Kirk ordered.

"I'm not stopping my Party, no matter what you do to me!" Himmler barked.

Captain Kirk pressed the pistol harder against Himmler's skull.

"I have a question for you two men, not including Sergeant Eberhardt; were things running just fine, when President Konrad was in power?" Captain Kirk questioned.

The two Nazis looked at each other then back at Captain Kirk and nodded.

"President Konrad was a good man with very good intentions for Xenon IV." The shorter Nazi answered.

"See, you can have a smoothly running government without the need to terminate an entire living race of innocent lives." Captain Kirk stated.

"This is a bunch of talk; these men are obviously here to manipulate us and make us believe our Fuhrer has lead us down a path of ultimate destruction!" Sergeant Eberhardt retorted.

Captain Kirk looked at Sergeant Eberhardt then back at Himmler. Scotty, not able to take his hatred for these people any more, turned around in pure rage and fired his pistol right at Himmler's forehead. Himmler fell to the ground, dead instantly.

Sergeant Eberhardt ran over and grabbed Scotty just how Captain Kirk had Himmler held, before. Sergeant Eberhardt held his pistol to the left of Scotty's head. Captain Kirk tried to come after to protect Scotty, when Sergeant Eberhardt pushed the pistol harder against Scotty's head.

"I'll fire this man's brains out, if you come any closer." Sergeant Eberhardt snarled.

Scotty was whimpering and starting to blubber.

Captain Kirk turned to Spock, seeing that if Spock were to even to try to attempt to shoot Sergeant Eberhardt to save Scotty, the chances of him not hitting Scotty and injuring him severely were slim to none. Spock tried walking around Sergeant Eberhardt to get a better angle to shoot at, when Sergeant Eberhardt snapped his head towards Spock.

"Stop," He commanded. Spock stopped in his tracks and simply looked back at Captain Kirk. Sergeant Eberhardt looked back at Captain Kirk, nothing but fire and hate filled in his eyes.

"Shoot him," Sergeant Eberhardt ordered, Captain Kirk.

Captain Kirk's jaw dropped.

"You either kill him, or I kill your friend, here." Sergeant Eberhardt snapped, making Scotty sob harder.

Captain Kirk gulped and turned his head to Spock. Spock nodded to Captain Kirk; Captain Kirk shuddered, realizing what he was about to do. He took his pistol and pointed it at Spock, aiming right for his chest. He closed his eyes and placed his finger on the trigger, when he heard a gun fire. He opened his eyes and saw Sergeant Eberhardt laying on the floor…dead.

**Chapter 12:**

Captain Kirk stood there in complete shock for a moment then darted to Scotty, who was in just as much shock as he was.

"Scotty, are you alright," Captain Kirk begged, grabbing Scotty by his arms.

"Aye, Captain; not a scratch," Scotty gasped, still in shock.

Spock approached them, when Captain Kirk and Scotty turned to face him.

"Spock…did you fire this shot to kill Sergeant Eberhardt?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Negative, Captain; based on logistics, from where I was standing and where Mr. Scott was being held at gunpoint, the chances of me making that shot without harming Mr. Scott was strictly 1 out of 14,751,234,976.2 chance of success." Spock answered.

"You've made your point, Spock; no need for logistics." Captain Kirk stated.

"It was I who fired the shot," The tall Nazi spoke.

"But, why; they were your leaders." Scotty cried.

"It's as you put it; this planet doesn't need violence to run efficiently. President Konrad was in fact the exact opposite of Fuhrer Himmler." The shorter Nazi answered.

"So why did you follow in his path?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"We were threatened and hypnotized, as such, to do so. It was either that or die." The tall Nazi remarked.

"Fascinating," Spock answered, softly.

"So, how will you pick up and start over, again?" Captain Kirk questioned, walking towards the two Nazis by the door. Spock and Scotty were still in daze over the fact that two frightening and violent men were just shot dead before their eyes.

"Well, I think the main thing to do first is to find a ruler that will be suitable for running Xenon IV." The shorter Nazi answered.

"I'm sure with the help of the Federation of Planets, that can be easily done. And what about the remaining Lendras?" Captain Kirk questioned back.

"The ones who haven't yet died in concentration camps will be released, the ones in prison will be released, and the ones that still remain on the streets in fear and horror for their own lives to be lost like those who have gone before them." The taller Nazi answered.

Captain Kirk nodded, satisfied with his mission being accomplished. He walked over to Spock and Scotty, who were just simply looking at each other.

"I think we should go home to the ship." Captain Kirk spoke, softly.

"Captain, what about the Lendras?" Scotty questioned.

"Don't worry; I think they'll be in good hands, now." Captain Kirk answered.

Spock and Scotty nodded and agreed with Captain Kirk. Captain Kirk notified Sulu to let them teleport back onto the ship, that their mission had been successful and accomplished.

**Chapter 13:**

The Enterprise had teleported Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty back on board and had left Xenon IV's orbit, headed off to their next destination, which was a planet known as Reverera V. Captain Kirk and Spock had a meeting with the ambassador and president about a mineral trade being possible between the Enterprise and Reverera V.

In the transportation room, Dr. McCoy had teleported back onto the ship after his very wonderful vacation on Calypso IX. He was wearing a 1944 Gestapo Standartenfuhrer's uniform, but that wasn't its purpose on Calypso IX, and this uniform didn't have the 'Adolf Hitler' cuff on it. He got off the platform with a smile and greeted Ensign Freeman with a kind smile and twinkling, light blue eyes.

"Good to have you back, Doctor." Ensign Freeman said, welcoming Dr. McCoy back on the ship.

"It's good to be back, too; I kinda missed this old ship, here." Dr. McCoy answered back.

"How was your vacation?"

"Wonderful; I haven't had that much fun and relaxation in a long while. It's just what I needed."

"Well, I'm glad you had a wonderful time…what's with your outfit, though?"

Dr. McCoy looked down at his uniform, chuckled, then put his hand on his belly.

"Oh, this thing, here; yes, well, I rescued a little girl from drowning in a lake while on my vacation. The Calypsians decided I needed to be rewarded with my acts of heroism and kindness and make me man of the month. That's what the uniform represents, though it wasn't necessary. Having that sweet little girl give me a hug and a big smile, saying 'thank you' to me was the best reward I could've asked for." Dr. McCoy answered.

"You certainly have a heart of gold, there, Dr. McCoy. More people need to be like you." Ensign Freeman answered.

Dr. McCoy chuckled.

"Oh, I'm not great of a person; just do what I do 'cause I love seeing people smile and feel well." Dr. McCoy answered, friendly.

Ensign Freeman smiled, when Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty walked in. Spock and Scotty were arguing over something, filling the void of Spock and Dr. McCoy's quarrels that drove Captain Kirk up a wall. Spock and Scotty seemed to be doing a very fine job at being a substitution, until Dr. McCoy returned from his vacation.

"Mr. Spock, how dare you call my bagpipe an illogical instrument!" Scotty snapped.

"Mr. Scott, in order to play a bagpipe to produce vibrations to create a musical note, the player must both inhale and exhale while doing so. It is not logical to do both; you either pluck, hit, or blow into an instrument." Spock answered.

"Gentlemen, my God, your bickering is giving me a migraine!" Captain Kirk groaned.

"He's insulting my Scottish background, Captain!" Scotty cried.

"I don't care if he were insulting your job, enough! Can't you people settle disputes over chess, like normal people?!" Captain Kirk exclaimed.

Dr. McCoy chuckled.

"I can see you three have been busy during my absence." Dr. McCoy spoke, with a friendly smile.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty turned around to see Dr. McCoy was finally home.

"Bones," Captain Kirk cried.

"McCoy," Scotty cheered.

Both men ran to him and hugged him, as he did the same in return, happy to see his best friends, again. Spock walked over and nodded to Dr. McCoy, acknowledging his return.

"Doctor," Spock stated.

"Good to see you, Spock." Dr. McCoy spoke, friendly.

"I found your absence illogical." Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy raised an eyebrow then grew a grin on his face.

"Mr. Spock, are you trying to say you missed me?" Dr. McCoy asked, about to be filled with joy.

"Missing someone is an emotion that requires sadness and despair, therefore your statement would be illogical." Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy chuckled.

"Missed you, too, Mr. Spock." Dr. McCoy answered, knowing Spock hadn't changed since he left.

"Bones, what's with that uniform?" Captain Kirk asked, shocked.

Dr. McCoy looked down at his uniform, smirked, then placed his hand on his belly.

"Oh, this thing; I saved a little girl from drowning, and the Calypsians gave me this uniform as a thanks from their planet and made me 'Man of the Month'. I promised them I'd wear it, when I would return to the ship." Dr. McCoy answered, with a smile.

"Oh…thank God," Scotty shot back, sounding relieved.

Dr. McCoy eyed them with a smile, knowing something was up.

"So, what did you three do, while I was gone?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty turned to each other, looked at one another, then back at Dr. McCoy.

"Oh…nothing, really," Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. McCoy glared at them, still smiling, knowing his friends were hiding something from him.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty escorted Dr. McCoy out of the transportation room and continued socializing with their friend they had missed so dearly.


End file.
